Bonds
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Eren Yeager, Humanity's last hope. Is reverted to that of a 5 year old? Having lost his memory Eren clings to the first person he sees which happens to be his commanding officer Levi. Levi now must struggle to deal with a 5 year old child in a 16 year old's body that pushes his patience to its limits; and possibly something more.
1. I'm five!

Most would find it like any normal day, the sun high in the sky, a gentle wind blew by the isolated, run down castle next to a forest with large trees. The place of the Survey Corps, their base and their home. But being on the inside, it was far from being peaceful.

"Eh?! What did I do wrong?!"

"Everything you brat."

The so called brat glared at the one who which to accuse him, deep green blue eyes watched his corporal walk to various areas of the room.

"Dust under the bed, in the corners, and this floor is not properly cleaned I can see fucking streaks all over."

"I'm doing all I can here! It's insane how you can ask so much for cleaning!"

The corporal turned to the younger boy, he walked up staring with his hard, steel grey eyes. "Are you defying me Yeager?"

Stiffening the boy saluted, his right arm crossing over curling around his heart his left behind his back. "N-No sir!"

"Get back to cleaning, the next time I come back in here it better be done fucking correctly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

He turned walking out of the room the halls echoing with his footsteps.

Grabbing a mop the boy scowled. "What the hell why does Levi Heichou expect so much out of cleaning? It's insane!" He dump it in the bucket of soapy water cleaning the floor again. "I keep trying and trying and it doesn't seem to be working at all!"

A light blush graced the boy's cheeks. "Even when...sometimes I do it to just get him to see me...Gah!" He mopped quicker shaking his head. "No no no no! What am I talking about?! I can't possibly! Not with Levi!" He threw the mop on the ground gripping his short brown hair.

He paced the room arms crossed now. "I'm just over thinking things, there's no way I can have feelings for him. I must be tired, yeah that's it..." A sigh escaped his lips. "I need a break...the chemicals are getting to my head...Levi you baka...baka baka baaaaak-ah!"

Forgetting where he placed the bucket his foot stepped in causing him to slip; falling back his head hitting the ground hard.

Sighing the corporal known as Levi headed back to the room where he left the brat in. He opened the door walking in. "I forgot a file that is needed for our-" He kicked something on the ground. Looking down Levi saw the boy unconscious. "Oi Yeager you sleeping?" He kicked him again.

Nothing happened.

"Yeager...Eren!" Levi pushed his head with his foot before finally crouching next to him.

Eren's eyes opened staring up at the man.

"Fuck!" Levi stood backing away a bit. "What is your problem brat? Sleeping on the fucking job I warned you once."

The brunet sat up still looking at him.

"You deny my orders and complain over ever fucking thing I tell you to do. If you think that you will survive here by always-oi are your eyes watering?"

Eren cried tears falling down his cheeks, his hands on his eyes like a child's when often hurt or afraid.

Levi looked back at him confused from the sudden tears. "The fuck Yeager why are crying? What is wrong with you?" He reached out grabbing his head, this caused him to cry louder but he didn't care. Feeling around the corporal felt a bump on the back if his head. "Stop crying now." He demanded in a hard voice.

Upon hearing him Eren quieted down sniffing his eyes watering.

"Can you talk?"

He nodded his head.

"Then talk."

"Y-Yes.." Eren hiccuped lowering his hands to his lap.

Levi straightened up. "How old are you?"

"F-Five..."

A sigh escaped his lips. _Well he could have amnesia...but then explaining why he acts like a five year old...ugh._

"Get up, you can walk at five."

Eren looked up at him. "A-Ah...umm...ah.."

"Levi. My name is Levi."

"Levi nii-chan?"

He shook his head. "Just Levi."

The brunet nodded; slowly he got up balancing himself. He was so high up off the ground! Never before had he been this high up! Eren walked toward Levi taking hold of his jacket sleeve not wanting to lose him in this new place.

Running a hand through his coal black hair, Levi headed to the meeting room with the confused boy in tow. Everything was going down hill by the look of things.

* * *

"Wait wait, so let me clarify. Eren here hit his head by slipping on the bucket, which caused him to lose his memory and regress to that of a five year old child?"

Levi sighed pinching his nose. "That's what I just said shitty glasses."

"Oh wow that's amazing! Do you think he can still turn into a Titan when he's thinking like a five year old?! I must run some tests! Please Levi you must let me have him!"

Eren hid behind Levi holding onto his uniform jacket more. "L-Levi the woman with glasses is scaring me..."

"No Eren I'm not scary! I just want to run some tests! Like using needles and other tools!"

His eyes watered up holding the shorter man more. "I-I hate n-needles..."

"Hanji stop that!" A woman with blond hair scolded the other woman with dark red hair. She came up to Eren smiling softly. "Don't worry Eren she means no harm. I'm Petra Ral."

The brunet sniffed looking at her more. "H-Hi...Petra nee-chan..."

She giggled at the little extra name. "Hi Eren, that there is Hanji, over there is Auruo, Edl, Mike. Lastly..."

Another man with short blond hair came up to him causing Eren to look up seeing that he was taller. "Hello Eren. I am Ewrin Smith, I currently run the Survey Corps division. Nice to meet you again."

"A-Again?" The brunet stared at him pulling Levi closer.

"Oi when are you gonna let me go brat?" Levi scowled looking up at him.

Eren tore his gaze from Erwin to stare back down at the corporal. "B-But L-Levi..."

A light chuckle came from the blond's lips. "He seemed to have taken a great liking to you Levi." Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. "But it would be better if he was put into someone else's care since you are Humanity's-"

Watching his hand on Levi's shoulder, Eren bit Erwin's fingers.

Levi saw what he did turned and pulled at his ear. "What the fuck are you doing Yeager? Didn't your parents teach you to not fucking bite people?"

Eren whined letting Erwin's hand go waving his own arms around. "I-I don't want to leave Levi! I won't go to anyone else! I'll bite all their hands!"

"Oh?" Eye twitching Levi pulled at both ears bringing him down to his level. "With that attitude I'll have to punish you myself."

The others around them laughed and/or sighed at the little show put before them.

Erwin shook his wrist to relieve some of the pain that the bite brought. "Well seems like he won't be leaving your side then Levi."

"You're shitting me right?" Levi looked at him letting Eren's ears go. " I'm not gonna take care of a shitty brat when he's like this." He hit the back of his hand on Eren's chest pointing to his developing sixteen year old body.

Rubbing his ears, Eren took hold of his uniform jacket sleeve sniffing his eyes watering up again. "I-I want t-to s-stay with L-Levi...d-don't s-send me a-away...I-I'll be g-good..."

A deep sigh escaped the corporal's lips, he turned to face the young boy. He reached up pinching his nose. "Stop crying then brat, you're not a fucking baby are you?"

Eren shook his head rubbing his eyes.

Levi let his nose go. "Good...I'll take care of him until his memories return."

"Then he will be left in your hands Levi." Erwin nodded at him. "The Military Police can't find out about what happen to him. They would find some way to use this to take him. Don't let him out until he can act somewhat normal."

"I got it."

"S-So I'm not leaving L-Levi?" Eren looked back down at the shorter man.

Glancing back up, the raven haired man shook his head. "You'll be stuck with me now."

A big smile came on the brunet's face as he held Levi's sleeve more.

"Well now that is all settled how about we get you some dinner? You hungry Eren?" Petra clasped her hands together smiling at him.

Eren nodded his head. "Yes! I'm hungry! Can we eat Levi?"

"You don't have to ask me for permission. If you're hungry just go."

"I-I want to eat together with Levi!"

Petra giggled. "Might as well come Levi, or he'll keep bugging."

With a groan he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine...whatever."

Eren jumped before hugging him. "Yay!"

"But Eren I was gonna run some tests with you! They'll be fun I promise!" Hanji looked at the boy nodding her head.

Clinging to Levi the brunet shook his head. "No! I'm staying with Levi!"

"Oi I thought I told you to stop touching!"

Laughter erupted in the room once more as those there watched a struggling Levi push the boy away from him.

* * *

"I don't like carrots or peppers..." Eren stared down at the soup that was placed in front of him to eat.

Levi sat across from him sipping his tea, his jacket, now off, was placed on the back of his chair his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "You're not getting anything else, you eat it or no dinner."

A pout came on his lips, he picked up the spoon stirring the contents of it.

"Eating that will help you grow big and strong. It is also better that you learn to eat everything."

"Then shouldn't you eat this Levi? It would help you grow taller right?"

Eye twitching he glared at him with his grey eyes. "Eat. Now."

Frightened, Eren ate his food not meeting his gaze. Everything was still all new to him, this place, these people nothing was slightly familiar. But he still had the feeling that he could trust them, that he was safe here.

Levi watched the boy eat sipping the tea. _He doesn't act all that different from before, besides fucking clinging to me. This better not last long, how am I suppose to deal with a five year old in a sixteen year old's body?_

"I'm done Levi..."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the corporal looked up seeing the whole soup gone along with the drink. He saw Eren looking down still shifting nervously in his seat, reaching out Levi ruffled his hair. "Good boy, now time for bed."

Eren lightly blushed gazing back up at him. "But I'm not tired yet..."

"Too fucking bad, you are."

"Levi what are those words you keep saying? Fu...fu...c.."

He pulled Eren's ear again. "You don't say those words, only I can. I better not hear you repeat them. Ever."

"Wah! Okay! I won't!" Eren flailed his arms childishly.

Letting his ear go he took his arm. "Good, now bed." The corporal dragged the boy back to his room pushing him in. "Change, then go to bed."

"I-I don't know how...I-I need help..."

Groaning Levi went in lighting a lamp to provide them with some light. "Sit on the bed."

Eren sat down his hands placed in his lap.

"Arms up, and pay attention. I won't be doing this often."

Nodding the brunet lifted his arms.

Levi unhook his belts pulling those off first, he then pulled his shirt up off of him throwing it to the side. Unhooking the belt that held up his pants he pulled them off after pulling off the boy's boots. While doing all of this his face remained expressionless. "There that's how you take everything off."

Blushing a bit more, Eren was completely naked save the boxers he wore; nodding to him he kept his gaze down at the ground.

Grabbing some pajamas the shorter man first put on his pants then pulling over his head another t-shirt. "And that's how you put it on. Sleep." Sighing Levi grabbed his clothes ready to walk out.

"L-Levi!" Eren reached out grabbing his shirt.

"What now?"

He gulped glancing away but still holding on. "C-Can...c-can you stay with m-me? I-I don't l-like being alone i-in the d-dark..."

Mouth twitching Levi looked back at his frightened face. "...If you go to sleep..."

"Y-Yes!" Eren smiled getting under the covers.

For the millionth time that day a sigh came. Levi pulled up a chair next to the bed sitting down dropping the clothes to the floor again.

"G-Good n-night...Levi..."

"Sleep Yeager."

Nodding the boy closed his eyes shifting to find a comfortable spot to sleep in.

Rubbing his forehead, the raven haired man leaned back in his chair. That afternoon became the longest since their expedition outside the walls. He was worn out from trying to keep up with the boy. Eyes drifting close it wouldn't kill him to sleep for a bit.

That night was considered peaceful when Levi found himself succumbing to sleep. But life loved to throw shit at him ever second.

"L-Levi I need to go potty..."

"...What?"

"I have to pee...and I need help..."

"...Fuck my life I'm going."

"W-Wait Levi!"

"Find someone else to take you! I'm going to bed!"

"Levi wait! Levi!"


	2. Scary Heichou!

**Hello! Sorry for not leaving a little note before I forgot and then I uploaded so it was too late. My name is PureRose or Pure for short. This is my first ever SnK and yaoi related story ish! ...Kinda since Eren acts like an actually child so nothing hardcore. So mostly fluff if anything! I really do hope you enjoy my story and leave any feedback! I appreciate them since they always make my day. So without further a do we continue!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

"Levi you baka..." Eren sat up in his bed the next morning rubbing his eyes. The night before had only spiraled down hill once the corporal stormed out of the room. "After you left I ran out trying to find you...but I got lost and ended up crying...Only to have Petra nee-chan find me wet myself since I couldn't hold it in..."

The brunet pushed the covers off swinging his legs over the side before standing up. "Petra nee-chan had to help me clean up and change my clothing...but she was really nervous the whole time..." He tilted his head as he searched around a bit. "What do I wear? ...Maybe Levi isn't mad anymore...and will help me..."

Nodding with determination, Eren walked out of his room carefully looking around. Everything was still new and unfamiliar to him, he was afraid of getting lost again. Keeping close to the wall, the brunet walked down the hall carefully and fearfully; he turned down a corner his hands not once leaving the wall.

Eren kept walking but felt that he was being followed; he heard something, as if someone was...sniffing him? Looking back he yelped when he saw a man so close to him.

"Ah sorry Eren I didn't mean to scare you."

"W-Who...?" He was shaking gazing back up at him.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Mike. Mike Zakariasu." Mike looked back down at him.

The boy tried to stop shaking but his body wouldn't allow him. "M-Mike nii-chan?"

"If you want to call me that sure."

Eren kept looking up at him, feeling nervous by the second and the longer he stayed by the man. "D-Do you know where L-Levi i-is?"

Mike grabbed a hold of his chin thinking for a bit. "I believe he is in the meeting they were meant to have yesterday. I think it is still going on, what do you need him for?"

"U-Uh...w-with m-my...c-clothes..."

The older man looked down seeing that he was indeed still in his pajamas. "If you need help with changing your clothes I am more than happy to-"

"N-No! I-I want Levi!" Eren turned running off.

"Wait Eren!"

He kept running needing to get away from there, he was growing more scared by the second he couldn't find the man he trusted most. The brunet turned another corner only to bump into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

"Auruo it's only Yeager."

The young boy looked up seeing both Auruo and Edl standing above him staring down one with an annoyed look the other a blank one. Eren slid back away from them.

"Hey Yeager where are you going? And why are you wearing your pajamas still?" The one known as Auruo asked hands on his hips as he leaned forward.

"Auruo you're scaring the boy." Edl looked between the both of them.

"Can't you put on your own clothes at that age? What is wrong afraid that you are gonna-"

"You should stop talking before you-"

Auruo bit his tongue, he covered his mouth though blood still came out hitting Eren.

"-bite your tongue. I tried to warn you." A sigh came from the other's lips.

Eren reached his hand up touching his face. Pulling it back he saw the blood, screaming he got up running again.

_I hate this I hate it! All these people are scary! There's blood all over my face!_ Tears formed in his eyes a few slipping down his cheeks. He kept running through hall after hall turning left and right wanting to go anywhere. Eren felt lost and scared wanting only one person. After another turn once more did he knock into someone taking them to the ground with him.

"The fuck was that meeting...another useless thing with shitty glasses talking her ass off about who knows what." Levi scowled walking down a hall way after their meeting had concluded. The meeting dragged on longer than it needed to, leaving the corporal in a fowler mood that morning.

_After the meeting Petra came up to tell me what happened with Eren after I left. How the fuck was I suppose to know he was gonna run out after me? Some of the others even scolded me for it! I'm just watching over him! I never said I would be fucking nice-_

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when something at full force knocked him to the ground. This caught him off guard but he was quick enough to minimize the damage by throwing his hands back. He heard a whine from the one that dared to run into him. "Why you stupid motherfu-"

"L-Levi!"

The shorter man looked back down seeing that it was Eren, the tears had mixed with the blood on his face making blood streaks down his cheeks.

Eren lunged forward again tightly hugging him crying. "L-L-Levi!"

"Oi hey hey stop crying." He pushed at his face.

But the poor boy kept crying jumble of words spilling from his mouth. He clung to him more rambling on, incoherent sentences spewing out.

"Hey hey Eren! Calm down!" Levi put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down now, and explain to me what exactly happened."

The brunet sniffed sobbing holding his arms. "I-I w-wanted t-to f-find y-you...b-but l-lost...s-scared...b-blood..." He cried more holding his arms tighter.

"Where did the blood come from Eren? Keep talking brat." Levi pulled off his cravat using it to clean off his face. "Disgusting..." He mumbled under his breath.

Eren waited for him to finish cleaning off his face sniffing in between. "M-Man...b-bite t-tongue..."

Levi sighed pinching his nose. "Fucking Auruo...that happens a lot don't worry about it...Was that all?"

The brunet sniffed some sobs coming out as he nodded his head. He hugged him again; leaning his head on his shoulder, his tears fell down wetting Levi's shirt.

"Brat...hey stop crying..." Sitting there the raven haired man brought his hand up awkwardly patting his back. "Oi aren't you suppose to be a big boy?"

Eren nodded into his shoulder, he felt himself be pushed back only to be pulled up.

"Then get your shit together, you still need to change into actual clothes." Levi started to walk down a hall as he looked over his shoulder. "You coming or what?"

A smile came as Eren nodded. "Yes!" He wiped any left over tears before running up to him. Reaching out he took hold of the shorter man's right hand's thumb with his middle and index fingers. He held on tightly following him.

Levi glance down at their hands, so childish it was, the way the young boy clung to him. How he wanted to be with him and no one else, it was getting on his last nerves. But the corporal looked back ahead not pulling his hand from the brunet's grip.

* * *

"Clean?" Eren looked at the broom in his hand before back up at Levi. He was wearing his uniform again but the jacket was off as a bandana was tied on his head to keep his hair out of his face.

"Yes clean, you're gonna sweep up all this hall and the rooms here as well. You're gonna take this broom," Levi took it from him, "sweep it across the floor," he moved the broom. "then bring the dirt and dust into the dust pan." Lastly he swept the dirt and dust into the pan. "Once that is done you pick it up and throw it away." The corporal picked it up dumping its contents in the trash. "You get all of that because I won't repeat myself."

Nodding enthusiastically Eren took hold of the broom and dust pan. "I can do this! I'm a big boy!"

"Of course you are, I have to go check on some things. Don't kill yourself while I'm gone brat."

"Y-You'll be back though...right?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes brat I will, now get cleaning." He walked off leaving him alone.

Eren waved to him watching him leave, once gone he got to work sweeping the hall. He was clumsy at first but got the hang of it doing it how Levi showed him before. "I'm bored...it's too quiet..." The brunet huffed looking around the hall. He opened each doors of the rooms that was in his hall.

He pouted before going in cleaning up the rooms just a bit. _Levi would be mad if I didn't clean up the rooms. _After doing some cleaning the young boy kept looking through the rooms wanting to find something to do.

"Are these...books?" Inside a room a fairly large library stood, the walls were lined with books a desk in the upper right corner. Ladders leaned against the book shelfs to get to the top shelf. Some chairs and tables were put all over leaving areas to sit and read in.

Looking around a smile came on Eren's lips as he went in more.

"Stop fucking bugging me four eyes." Levi looked up at Hanji from the ground where he was washing the floor. A handkerchief and bandana tied on his head and around his neck his jacket off with his sleeves rolled up. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Hanji bounced around him. "But Leeeeviii I have to run some experiments! I need to know if Eren could still go into his Titan form! Oh what if he can control it more with that innocent mind set?! Oh oh! What if-!"

"For the love of shut the fuck up!" Standing up Levi kicked the poor woman back eyes glaring daggers.

The scientist laughed having fallen back on the bed holding her stomach. She rolled around on it still laughing all the more.

"Ugh I just cleaned that, now I have to wash those again since it's covered in your disgusting germs." The corporal got back down on his knees scrubbing the floor again.

Smaller fits of laughter came as Hanji sat herself up rubbing her stomach. "Still so violent Levi...fine if you won't let me experiment on him then tell me how our little Titan is doing?"

"No different from how you saw him yesterday, only been a fucking day." He got up going to his bucket dipping the rag back in it.

"I heard that you left him last night and he wet his pants." She snickered standing back up.

Levi rung out the rag watching the water drip back into the bucket. "I'd say I watch over him, not take him to the damn bathroom."

"You have to be much nicer to him! He's only five what more can you expect out of him?"

"To be potty trained and listen."

Hanji came up to him a grin on her face. "Oh? Do I detect some form of care in your voice?"

He turned his head his expression emotionless. "Fuck no."

"Oh my gosh you do! You care for our little Titan!"

"In what world, did you get out of 'Fuck no' that I care for that little-"

The ground shook below them from what sound like items falling to the floor. Both grew quiet as they waited to see if anything else would happen.

"...What is below this room Levi?"

"...The library...in the hall...I left...Eren in..."

They looked at each other before running out, Hanji and Levi went down to the next level heading to the library. Levi forced the door open as they took witness to the sight.

A large pile of books laid on the floor covering a third of the room, it formed a mini mountain as it shook. The books at the top flew off letting a head and a arm come out, more fell letting a second arm along with a torso come free.

Eren's head spun different noises leaving his mouth not forming an actual word; his upper body rocked as he held his head with both hands.

Eye twitching, Levi gripped the rag he still had in his hand marching over to the boy only to press his foot into his cheek. "Oi the fuck you are doing Yeager? Didn't I give you one simple order? Sweep the fucking halls and rooms."

The brunet whined flailing his arms again trying to speak with the foot against his cheek which only prevented his mouth from moving.

"Levi he can't talk with your foot on his cheek!" Hanji came over pushing the man's leg and foot away from the boy. "Now Eren explain to us what happen."

He rubbed his cheek sniffing eyes watering. "I-I got bored with cleaning, t-though I did clean the rooms!"

"How the fuck does that work?" Levi questioned though it went unnoticed.

"I came to do this room but then I saw all the books! I remember this blond kid he would show me tons of books! I-I forgot his name but he was nice though got picked on a lot. S-So then I wanted to look through some so I climbed on the ladder, but I grabbed too many books at once making me slip and fall. I knocked into the shelves having more books falling down on top of me...and then you see what happened."

The scientist nodded as she checked his head. "You doing okay? Head alright?"

Eren nodded pushing the books away as he stood up. "I-I'm sorry if I worried you both..."

Levi tapped his foot before sighing, he flicked his nose before turning around. "I'm gonna go check your rooms that you said you cleaned." He walked off.

Hanji cackled grinning widely. "He so totally cares."

The brunet rubbed his nose blushing lightly.

"Eren do you like Levi?"

"H-Huh? L-Levi's nice to me...and looks out for me."

"Really? Honestly though I don't think he would actually care for people verbally. He sometimes shows it through his actions and out on expeditions."

The boy looked over at her letting his hand drop to his side. "W-Well he does use the F word a lot...and scolds me when I mess up...he's always very harsh with me especially when training..."

Hanji studied him realizing that he remembered something. "Eren do you-"

"EREN FUCKING YEAGER!"

Both instantly covered their ears from the sudden yell.

"COME THE FUCK HERE NOW!"

"Well I gotta go! Good luck Eren!"

"W-Wait! I-I don't-!"

"EREN!"

"Wah! Scary Levi!"


	3. I'm Sowwy Levi

**Hello! If anyone saw this just a few minutes ago sorry about that and if not don't worry! Chapter 3 is here and rolling! It is a bit slow but will pick up soon. I hope you all enjoying it greatly! And will continue to support me!**

* * *

"L-Levi H-Heichou..."

"Did I say you could stop? Keep cleaning." Levi sat in a chair arms and legs crossed over as he stared down at Eren who was on the ground scrubbing the floor.

The brunet went back to scrubbing, he had been cleaning for a week straight with Levi there watching him like a hawk. Pointing out the spots he missed, making him continue on with little to no breaks. His legs hurt, hands covered in blisters and bandages. Eren sniffed, his eyes watering up as he wiped at them trying to make them stop. Had he angered Levi to no end? Was he never gonna forgive him?

Levi cocked his head having heard the sniffing. "Oi are you crying Yeager?"

"Y-Yes I am..." Eren sniffed again, we was being stubborn, he didn't want Levi to hate him or call him a baby. But he didn't like that he was treated so harshly by the older man.

"Then stop, your tears are getting on the floor dirtying it again."

Standing up, Eren childishly threw the rag on the ground glaring and pouting at him. "Why am I getting treated so badly?! I only messed up once with the cleaning why do I have to do all of this?! It isn't fair!"

"It's what I get for trying to trust a kid to do it on his own. Now I'm to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Having a few tears slip down his cheeks, Eren stomped his foot. "I hate you Levi!" The brunet ran out of the room tears falling down more.

A sigh escaped the corporal's lips as he got up. _Why am I trying with him? He's a fucking brat I shouldn't be dealing with brats._ Levi walked out after him the sound of his boots resonating off the hall walls. He turned a corner finding Petra comforting a crying Eren.

"Hey Eren there's no need to cry, tell me, what happened?"

The boy sniffed crying wiping at his tears.

"Petra."

The woman turned saluting her corporal. "Levi Heichou what can I do for you sir?"

Walking up closer the raven haired man saw the brunet hid behind Petra's smaller form though it did little in that regard. He stopped a few feet away from them eyes back on the woman. "I'm here to take Yeager back."

Eren shook his head holding onto Petra more hiding behind her.

She noticed how the boy didn't wish to go back with the other man as she let her hands come back to her sides. "Heichou how about I watch over him? Your work must be piling up after watching him for a whole week. This can also give you a break too. I don't mind really."

"The new recruits are coming today which consists of his class."

"I'll take care of it, Heichou it's alright." Petra softly smiled.

Levi stared at her then back at Eren who still coward behind Petra, he could see the boy shaking as he sighed. "Very well, I would still want to see them all so call me no matter what I'm doing." He waited to see if Eren would protest but the boy didn't. The corporal turn walking back down the hallway.

Eren slowly looked up from behind the woman watching Levi leave him with her.

"Now explain to me what happened between you and Heichou Eren." Petra turned around to face him.

The brunet sniffed wiping his tears. "L-Levi i-is making m-me clean for n-no reason! B-Because I m-messed up o-once!"

"Once is all he needs, what else did he do?"

"H-He made me c-clean for a w-whole week! With little b-breaks! N-Now my h-hands and k-knees h-hurt!" Eren lifted up his bandaged hands.

Petra smiled before giggling covering her mouth in attempts to stop.

Confusion written on his face, the boy tilted his head. "Petra nee-chan?"

She slowly calmed down smiling wildly. "Levi Heichou really is taking it easy on you, which means he cares."

"Taking it easy? But but he made me clean a week straight!"

"People have gone months cleaning or worse. He didn't even hurt you, like a bloody nose, black eye, broken ribs, arm things like that. Levi Heichou went really easy on you, so despite being hard he was also being gentle with you. I'm sure he was also teaching you a lesson too Eren, you just have to try and see what he is doing."

Eren looked at her before looking at the ground thinking over what she had said. _Was I the one being mean to Levi? I was really tired and my hands hurt...I took my anger out on him...Does...does he not like me anymore? Because I was rude to him?_ Tears swelled up in his eyes a few spilling over once more.

The woman jumped a bit from the tears again. "Eren why are you-"

Loud whines and cries came from the brunet as he curled his hands into small fists having them up to his eyes like a child's. "L-Levi h-hates m-me n-now! Waaaaah!"

"E-Eren please." Petra tried to calm the poor boy.

"Miss Ral."

Turning her head, the woman instantly straightened up saluting once more. "Commander Erwin!"

Erwin came up to them seeing Eren crying still. "What happen to him?"

"It's a long story sir."

"Well we need him to calm down, the new recruits who joined the Survey Corps have arrived. It consists of his class does it not?"

"Yes it does sir."

"Until we can explain to them what happened he needs to act somewhat normal. Levi is in his office?"

Petra nodded still saluting to him.

The blond returned the nod before walking around them.

She turned back to Eren trying to calm him once more. _Oh this is gonna be another long day._

* * *

Eren stood beside Petra and Mike, he was told that more people were coming to join them and that they were not to be afraid of. _But I'm confused...these people know about me yet I don't know them...I don't like it...What is worse is that I can't be with Levi..._ The brunet looked over at Levi who stood by Erwin both of them talking as they waited for them to arrive.

"You nervous Eren?"

He looked down at the woman he had grown attached to besides the shorter man. "A bit...I don't know about these people who are coming...how do they know me?"

"It's...complicated, you'll be friends with them in no time don't worry."

"They're here." Mike spoke up bring them both to silence.

A group came in horseback all halting some feet away from them as they all got off their horses. They lined up saluting.

Erwin stepped forward his hands behind his back. "Welcome, those from the 104th Training Corps to the Survey Corps. You all know what is expected of you, so I expect that and then more. Corporal Levi will be over seeing your training and other daily work you will be doing. I expect great things." He nodded before turning and walking back in.

Levi stepped forward next. "I'm not one for words so I'll be quick and blunt. This is no fucking simulation like you had back in training. You already witness the hell of the Titans from the Fall of Wall Maria. So be fucking ready for anything and everything. Gather your shit and head inside ready to work." He turned walking back inside with the rest of his team.

Eren turned following Mike and Petra but was soon tackled into a hug from behind almost loosing his balance.

"Eren!"

"You're alright!"

"Where did that shrimp hit you? That wasn't necessary what he did back at the trial! I'll kill him if he left you something!"

The brunet was panicking trying to get out of their grip. "P-Petra nee-chan!" He cried out still struggling.

Instead of the woman coming back, Levi walked over to them pulling Eren out of their grip. "You two were there at the trial weren't you?"

"Armin Arlert Levi Heichou." Armin saluted.

"Mikasa Ackerman..." The woman mumbled saluting as well.

Levi nodded to them. "I told you to get inside to work didn't you hear me brats?"

"We're sorry sir but we just wanted to greet our friend after what happened."

Mikasa lowered her arms glaring at him. "He is my brother and what you did to him back at the trial is unforgivable!"

The man raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. "Oh? I saved his fucking ass from behind handed over to the Military Police and this is how I'm repaid?"

Armin stepped in front of Mikasa hands up in surrender. "No sir we didn't mean it like-"

"Ah!" Eren had finally got a good look at them both seeing Armin clearly. "You are the blonde boy!" He went over taking his hands. "How are you doing? Are you not getting picked on anymore? Oh! Do you have more books to show me?"

The blond blinked staring back at him the raven haired woman's mouth slightly ajar. "Umm..."

Sighing the corporal pulled Eren back again. "Both of you get the fuck inside now."

Both now confused teens nodded before hurrying in having forgotten their previous argument they were in.

Eren gulped waiting for Levi to yell at him next but nothing came. The boy turned around to see the man walking back in. "L-Levi!"

He glanced back over his shoulder at the boy, but didn't respond only continuing to walk back in.

"Levi..." The name came softly from the brunet's lips looking sadly at his back. He looked at the ground before going back inside as well.


	4. I baked cookies Heichou!

A loud groan came from a young man who continued to clean the windows that he was stationed to do. "Why the hell are we cleaning right when we get here?! It already looked spotless when we stepped in!"

"Jean stop complaining already and finish those windows."

"We could be training right now, I'll take cleaning."

"Shut it Connie you were complaining not too long ago." Jean scowled wiping the window again. "You too Reiner."

Reiner held his hands up. "Hey I'm just saying we could be."

"Will you all just stop talking and get back to work already? We won't get dinner if we don't finish...and I'm sooooo hungry..."

"Food is all you can think about Sasha." Connie looked over from wiping the floor behind her.

Sasha sighed sweeping the floor. "I was given little at lunch so I'm starving..."

"What I also don't get is what happen to Eren, he's a child now?"

"He had hit his head causing him to lose all his memory from after he was five. Therefore making him act like he is still five years old."

"Bertolt can you help me here I can't reach it."

The taller boy nodded going over to help.

Jean scowled once more ringing out his now wet rag. "Now because he is a kid he won't do shit and is being babied by Mikasa!"

Off in a room Mikasa along with Armin tried their luck with the brunet.

"Eren please can you listen to us?" Armin calmly said holding his hands up.

"No! Petra nee-chan said that after I got through before I can play for once!" Eren pouted; despite not being able to be with Levi the boy still wished to play.

"Eren but we need for you to do something with us." Mikasa tried next.

The brunet looked at them arms crossed and pouting. "...What is it?"

Before they could speak, Sasha came in stopping them. "Mikasa, Armin, they want you out in the stables."

"Okay, Eren stay here and once we're back we'll tell you what we needed to tell you." Mikasa told him before quickly going out with Armin.

"But I want to play!" The brunet whined flailing his arms around.

Sasha looked at him an idea coming to mind. "Hey hey Eren! You said you wanted to play a game right?"

Looking her way, the boy nodded; tears swelled up in his eyes when he couldn't play yet.

"You know where the kitchen is right?"

He thought about it before nodding again.

"Show me where that is and I'll show you a fun game!"

Eren instantly cheered up as he stood. "Yay!"

"Sasha what are you doing?" Connie came up to the both of them when they came out of the room.

"I'm having Eren here show me the kitchen! I'm starving Connie I need to eat!" The potato girl whined holding her stomach for more effect.

Connie crossed his arms still holding a rag. "You're gonna get in trouble if you are caught."

"That's why I'm not! Come on Eren so I can show you that new game!" Sasha grabbed the boy's arm dragging him away.

"Oh this won't end well not one bit..."

* * *

A squeal came from the girl's lips when they finally got to the kitchen. "They carry quite a bit of food! I even saw some of their own gardens outside! What should I make first?!" She started to grab different ingredients.

"Sasha nee-chan..." Eren came up next to her pulling at her sleeve. "What about the game?"

"Oh! Right...umm..." She tied on her apron thinking again. "Why don't you watch me cook?"

"Cook?" The brunet tilted his head to her.

Nodding enthusiastically, Sasha pulled out some bowls and wooden spoons along with a roller. "Yeah! Have you never seen someone cook before?"

"I saw my mama cook sometimes, but she would always shoo me away so I couldn't see it often."

"Then how about I show you what cooking is and tell you about it some?" The girl got out flour and some fresh picked eggs cracking them.

Eren nodded getting curious about the process.

Sasha whipped the eggs holding the bowl in her hands. "So besides eating the amazing food that cooking brings it also has much more of an art to it than most see it as." She added the flour along with some water mixing it. "There are certain foods for occasions, oh! Even some for those you care about, friends loved ones, lovers."

"Lovers?" The brunet looked at her head tilted.

"Don't worry about it, you'll learn about it when you are older...yeah." Next Sasha took out the dough putting it on a cutting board as she started to work it. "Cooking also allows for people to connect with one another. Like if they preferred a dish together or they didn't like something of another and they would point out what they didn't like." The girl took the roller smoothing out the dough.

Eren watched her quite in awe at what she would do.

"So then with all the different kinds of food there are certain types that would appeal to people's feelings or mood. Like sweet bread or cookies for a love or if you are in the mood for sweets. Sour, bitter, juicy, tangy tastes there's soooo many! I'm making some cookies and bread right now." Sasha finished off creating the bread and cookies. Putting on the fire, she slipped it into the oven dusting off her hands. "You see Eren there is many things that cooking can bring if you put your heart and soul into it. That and it tastes sooooo heavenly...so if you ever make any for someone you care for, they will love it as long as you tried your best and you put your heart and soul into it!"

Having listened to her, Eren looked at the oven where the bread and cookies were being made. He thought about those he would like to try making food for_. Petra nee-chan I think she would like some...maybe...Levi too..._ The brunet blushed a bit still looking at the oven.

"All done!" Sasha carefully took out the bread and cookies setting them on the counter letting them cool down. "Cooking is something not to be messed around with though. Don't try it without knowing what to do or being taught." The girl took a bite of the bread handing him a cookie. "I'll show you a better game later Eren!" She walked out of the kitchen.

Looking at the cookie, Eren glanced back at the bowls, spoons, all the left over ingredients that Sasha left. A smile came on his lips as he took a bite of the cookie.

"Eren?" Mikasa had returned to the room where they had left Eren. She and Armin had finished their jobs in the stabled and returned to finish their talk with now the younger boy.

"Where did he go?" Armin asked looking around the room.

"Hey you're gonna eat all of that and not give us any?!"

"I made it! It's all mine!"

The two heard the commotion going out to see Sasha fighting with Jean over the bread and cookies she held in her arms.

"Sasha where is Eren?" Armin asked when they came up to them.

"I left him in the kitchen." She responded munching on some bread.

"You did what?" Mikasa looked at her pulling her scarf around her more. "He is only 5 at the moment, when you leave a 5 year old in the kitchen that will only lead to-"

"Eren!"

The group turned their head at where the sound came from.

Running down the hall away, the young boy smiled big carrying something in his arms. Behind him Petra along with others from the squad ran after him but something was dripping from his arms onto the clean floor. Eren ran passed them still smiling broadly.

"Wait...in his arms right now isn't it-"

"Cookie dou-ahhh!" Petra slipped on some causing her to fall to the ground. Those behind fell as well as they all slipped along the floor for they had been covered in raw, mushy dough from the large mess that occurred in the kitchen.

That group slid across knocking into the new recruits causing a huge domino effect, resulting in all of them on the ground some sliding across it other just on top of one another.

Eren came up to Levi's office when Mike had shown him once where it was. He knocked on the door holding what he had in his arms as best as he could, when Levi didn't come he kept knocking and knocking.

"What the fuck do you-!" Levi finally opened the door when the knocking was getting to him.

"For you Levi! I made them for you!" Eren held his hands out to him a big smile on his face.

In his hands were cookies that Eren had attempted to make from what he seen from Sasha. Some cookies were burnt almost to charcoal, others were all mushy that weren't even cooked all the way. His whole body was a mess from head to toe the mushy dough still dripping onto the ground.

Levi blinked at his figure, when he heard groans he looked down the hall seeing his squad along with some of the new recruits on the ground. The floors and walls were more or less covered in dough at the bottom. "Who..." He looked at Eren again. "Eren..."

"I made you some cookies Levi!" The brunet kept smiling holding out the poorly cooked cookies to him bouncing a bit where he stood.

"...What the fuck..."

* * *

_I can't leave him alone for one fucking day..._ Levi sighed deeply. He had managed to catch up on his overdue work to only find more work waiting for him. Sleeves rolled up, the corporal continued to run his hands through the hair of the one that caused him more stress as of late.

"Levi Levi! Look look! All the foamy stuff!" Eren played with the bubbles in the bath he was currently in.

"Called bubbles brat." Levi got the bucket rinsing his hair off before moving to scrub his body.

"Bubbles..." The boy looked at them in awe before wiping some water away from his face so he could see more clearly. "...Levi Heichou?"

"What?"

"Are...are you still mad at me?" Eren looked back up at him with big sea green eyes.

Looking back at him Levi stopped his scrubbing a bit, the image of the smiling boy he found when he opened his door flashed through his mind. Slowly he scrubbed Eren's body again. "...I'm not mad...frustrated that you won't listen though."

"I-I'll listen Levi! I'll listen real good! P-Please don't be mad at me anymore! I'm sorry for yelling at you too!" Eren grabbed onto his arms eyes watering up again. "I-I don't hate you! I-I like you a lot!"

"Oi I get it I get it." Levi pushed down his head scrubbing him more before rinsing him off. "Don't start crying, I'm not mad brat."

Sniffing he wiped his eyes. "R-Really? Y-You don't?"

"I don't." The corporal pulled him out, grabbing a towel he reached up drying his hair. "But you better start behaving more."

Eren nodded watching him dry his body more.

"Finish drying off and get dress, time for bed." Levi walked back out drying his arms off from where he grabbed onto.  
_  
__Ughhh...and we just fucking cleaned everything...now the kitchen and the halls have to be cleaned again what luck..._ Looking on what sat at his desk, his mind traveled back to the sight of the boy at his door. How innocent he looked, how happy he was to give him something he tried making. _Why am I..._

"L-Levi?"

The man snapped out of the daze he was in looking back at Eren who was fully dressed, but his shirt was backwards. "Brat, your shirt is backwards." He came over fixing it for him.

"Sorry...c-can I sleep here for tonight?"

"...Straight to bed."

"Yes!" Eren smiled jumping into bed giggling happily.

Levi rolled his eyes coming over tucking him in.

"Good night Levi."

"Sleep Yeager."

The brunet nodded before slowly falling to sleep.

Enveloped in a deep silence Levi walked over to his desk looking at the cookies that he placed on his cravat. "Got to get a new one of that..." He reached out poking at the burnt one, carefully picking it up he looked at it more. Sighing he took a bite. "...You fucking suck at cooking Yeager..." Levi ate the rest of it looking at the other. "I am not touching that at all." Turning from the horrid sight, he started to take off all the belts on him.

"...Loooove him~"

"Shut the fuck up four eyes, go to fucking bed."

* * *

**Oh Eren you were asking for it when you made that mess in that kitchen. I tried my best to make him adorable there! Hopefully I did…thank you all soooo much for all the support! I didn't think I'd get this much so early on! I appreciate every one of you greatly! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**


	5. Horses are Scary!

**Hello! My gosh so many faves and follows! I love you all so very much! Even the reviews too! So sadly I didn't like how all of this turned out I'm still trying not to rush things too quickly. But I did like the ending with its feels and sweetness. Also! Please if you have any ideas for what I can do for little Eren do tell! I need all the help I can get. Thank you all so much and let's continue!**

**I do not own SnK!**

* * *

"Levi left me again!" Eren whined as he walked down the hall. He had woken up to an empty room the shorter man no where to be seen. But a new set of clothes sat on the chair next to his bed. The brunet struggled to put the clothes on before walking out.

_Why does he always leave me? I thought we were doing better now... _The boy slightly pouted eyes down casted to the ground. He wished to play with the corporal but he would always leave him by himself. _Does he not like me? He said he didn't hate me...but nothing about liking me..._

"Eren!"

Jumping in fright, Eren turned around seeing Armin and Mikasa coming up to him. "...A-Armin nii-chan? M-Mikasa nee-chan?"

"Yes that is us Eren, glad you remembered our names." Armin softly smiled to him.

Mikasa pulled up her scarf blushing just a bit. "Eren we wanted to finish our talk from yesterday." She noticed his clothes weren't properly put on. "And fix your clothes too."

The three of them walk into another room quietly closeting the door behind them. Eren took a seat on the bed fidgeting with his hands every so often, he wasn't use to these two. Of course he knew Armin vaguely from long ago, but the girl scared him with her stare...and hadn't that scarf look so similar to the one he had?

"So Eren can you tell us why you think you're here for?" Armin as first taking a seat next to the boy.

He looked away playing with his hands a bit. "B-Because my m-mama d-dropped me o-off h-here? L-Levi didn't explain w-well..."

Leaning over, Mikasa reached out to try and fix his clothing.

"N-No!" Eren smacked her hand away moving back on the bed far from her.

"Eren I was gonna fix-"

"I-I'm gonna show L-Levi! T-That I can d-do it on m-my o-own!" Hugging his legs, the brunet leaned against the wall. "C-Can I g-go now?"

Armin placed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder nodding towards the door. He watched her get up quietly walking outside. "Eren mind if I still talk?"

He slowly nodded not moving from his spot.

"She means well Eren, we all do, none of us are gonna hurt you. But you're so afraid of us that it is hard to get to know you. Do we scare you that much? Or are you not use to new people?"

Again he nodded. "N-New p-people..."

"Okay, we won't push things, but you have to give us a chance too." The blonde softly smiled to him reassuring the boy.

"...Y-You're nice A-Armin nii-chan...s-she scares m-me..."

"Mikasa is only looking out for you Eren, she cares for you just as much as I do. Give her a chance, please?"

The brunet looked at him not moving from his spot. "...I-If she stops being s-so s-scary...a-and mean to L-Levi!"

Armin nervously laughed. "I can't guaranteed that she won't be mean at Levi Heichou, but she would try."

He hugged his knees more. "O-Okay..."

"Can I let her back in?"

Eren thought for a bit nodding to him yes.

The blonde got up going and opening the door for her to come back in.

Mikasa walked back up to the bed bowing. "I'm sorry Eren I didn't mean to make you sad or upset you."

Eren hugged his knees more. "I-It's okay..." He tried smiling to her.

The girl's cheeks tinted pink a bit as she pulled up her scarf to cover her face more.

"C-Can I go p-play n-now?"

"We were called for again Armin...by shorty..."

"Right, then we shall go, be careful okay Eren?"

"I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" The boy nodded proudly before crawling off the bed running off.

The two looked at one another before walking out as well heading to Levi's studies.

* * *

"You want us to do what now?"

Levi groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. This was why he hated brats, they couldn't understand a damn thing he would explain the first time. "Kirschtein was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"Uh well I-"

"Should I even ask? Of course not, you are if you can fucking understand what I just told you. But being the damn brat you are I'll repeat it one. Last. Time. You all better be listening because I'm not saying it again."

The new recruits nodded still saluting him, they were more the wiser than to talk back to the shorter corporal.

"Wet gonna start horseback training, learning to basically ride one, to make formations, and to fight on one if needed. But before all of that you need to get a horse, that will be the only horse you'll have unless something happens. So take care of them, now go get one."

Nodding once more they all left for the stables.

Levi sighed grumbling to himself about annoying brats as he went to a separate stable for his horse. Like hell would he have his horse with everyone else's, especially if not cleaned properly.

"Eren you can't go out there!"

"It's boring inside Petra nee-chan! I want to go outside!" Eren struggled against her grip trying to reach out for the door handle.

"You can't! L-Levi Heichou won't allow it!"

The instant stop in struggle made the ginger fall back on her butt having lost her grip.

"H-He wouldn't?" The brunet looked back at her fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he really wanted to go outside, but if Levi wouldn't allow him...

Petra looked back at him before down at her lap. "W-Well...I mean he just wouldn't prefer for you to-" When she looked back up the young boy was already gone. "Eren!"

Eren looked back at the entrance of the Survey Corp's home small pants coming from his lips. _Sorry Petra nee-chan I just wanted to see the outside world._ He turned his gaze back on the open field, the forest that surrounded his home...

"It's so pretty..."

"Everyone line up!"

Upon hearing the voice Eren headed closer to it hiding behind a barrel just peeking up over the top.

Levi sat up on his horse waiting for the recruits to come out with their horses, some of them already on. "Start by getting on them you brats."

Eren watched in awe at the quite big animals, but more mostly at Levi who sat on such animal.

"Fuck you're all so slow, now you have to bring them to walk, hopefully you already established some form of relationship with them so this should be easy. Bring the reigns forward urging them to walk." Levi did so bringing his horse to start walking.

Waiting for them to leave, the brunet got up going to the stables. He was in awe at how many were there. So much! Eren walked up to them hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stared up at one.

"So big..." Reaching one hand up he tried to touch them.

The horse turned their head knowing that wasn't their rider.

A pout came on his lips as he tried again only to once more be denied. "Why can't I touch you?" The young boy reached up again.

Neighing quite loud, the horse went back on its back legs.

Eren screamed backing away as the gate was crushed under the weight of the animal. The others in the stable started neighing getting restless. Ducking more Eren cried feeling scared now.

"Levi Heichou!"

"Bertholdt was it?" Levi scowled a bit having to step back in order to see the boy, fuck he was much taller than the older man could ever dream of reaching. "What is it?"

"There is much commotion coming from the stables!"

Sighing he quickly got on his horse. "Keep practicing I'll check it out." Kicking his horse's sides making it go into a steady jog. Levi led his horse back to the stables where he saw a cloud of dust coming from the inside along with some screams. He quickly got off going in having his swords drawn.

Once he entered he saw much more dust as the horses were beyond restless, he saw Eren cowering in a corner more or less curled up in a ball. Putting his swords away he whistled making all the horses calm down. He came over to Eren staring down at him. "The fuck are you doing Yeager..."

The brunet pulled his hands down looking up at him tears falling down his dirt stained cheeks. "L-L-Levi!" He got up tackling the shorter man into a hug crying louder. "S-So s-s-scary!"

A scowl came on the corporal's lips as he pushed back at him. "Stop it you're fucking filthy." His eyes caught sight of some cuts and bruises on his body. "Where..." Levi looked over at one of the crushed gates. "that would make most sense...ugh come on stop crying."

Eren kept sniffing wiping at his tears only succeeding at making his face dirtier.

Levi sighed turning. "Come on, let's clean you up."

The brunet nodded as he took hold of the raven's thumb with his two fingers following after him.

* * *

"Stop squirming! It will only get worse!" A deeper scowl along with a glare stopped the boy's movements all together.

Both Eren and Levi sat in Eren's room (for he had been moved from the dungeon) after another deep cleaning bath for the younger.

Levi held the boy's hand in the process of trying to remove the splinters that got in from the stable incident. _Why the hell am I doing this? He was too scared of Hanji, wouldn't even take Petra! The fuck! I don't have time for this!_ He quickly pulled out the small piece of wood before Eren could jump back from the pain.

"I-It h-hurts!"

"Let it teach you not to go near the stables again. I told you before to fucking stay in the castle yet you defy my orders."

"B-But it's boring being inside! I want to be outside and play!"

The raven took a glance back up at him before pulling out another seeing the other jump with a yelp. "Doesn't excuse you for defying my orders."

Eren looked down trying not to cry from the pain.

Taking bandages he cleaned up the open wounds before wrapping his hands and other parts that held cuts. "There all done, so don't start."

He wiped his eyes before the tears fell. "U-Um...L-Levi?"

"What is it?"

"D-Do you know w-when I can s-see my m-mama? N-Not that I don't w-want to be with y-you...I-I just m-miss h-her..." The brunet looked back at him before down at his lap.

Levi stared at him, contemplating on what exactly to say, he knew of the event that occur five years ago. Especially what happened to the boy's family, turning around he placed his hand on his head keeping it down. "Don't worry...you'll get to see her one day...just not right now. You'll be living with us."

Eren smiled before taking a hold of the corporal's shirt still looking down. "Okay, you will take me back to see her right? I want you both to meet!"

Staring down at his brown hair, Levi absentmindedly ran his hand through the younger's hair, it felt soft under his touch. "Yeah...one day..."

The brunet blushed a bit when he felt that hand go through his hair. "Can you stay again Levi?"

Pulling his hand back he took a seat in the chair. "To bed Yeager."

Crawling up, Eren went under the covers. "Good night Levi." He closed his eyes snuggling into the bed.

Time passed as Levi sat there watching the boy fall asleep; he stood coming up to the bed as he pushed some of his hair back. "...You're too strong brat...it'll be the death of you...that makes me a deadman walking then...fuck..." He pulled his hand back shaking his head, he turned to the door walking to it. Taking one more glance at him he opened the door quietly slipping out into the hall.


	6. Look Heichou! Aren't I Pretty?

**Hello! Back with the next chapter! This took too long than it sshoukd and I'm am sooo sorry! I'll do better next time! I do hope you continue to like this though! And thank you so much for all the wonderful support in everything! It means so much to me! Without further adu let's begin!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day, the sun continue to climb up into the sky as time passed. It was near quiet in the castle, save the few movement that came from those who inhabited it. But such peacefulness is never apparent in this one man's life.

"Hanji how many times do I have to tell you to not come into my office when I'm working?" Levi tapped his pen to his desk glaring back up at the woman bouncing around the room.

"Come on Levi! You have the cutest little thing following you around and willing to do anything and everything for you! How is that not neat?!"

"A fucking five year old shitty glasses. How is that any good?" He started to write things down doing more paper work.

The red head cackled grinning. "That's amazing Levi! He's cute and he's young!"

"Now I'm a pedophile, that's just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Age doesn't mean anything if you both love each other!"

"Who said I loved him? Let alone like or tolerate."

She came up to him placing her hands on his desk. "Levi stop trying to deny that you don't feel something for him! Even if it is just caring! Because you do care for him now! I've seen you show him kindness...to an extent anyway."

Leaning back in his chair, the raven crossed his arms staring back at her. "Okay I'll bite this time, what is it that you're really trying to say?"

Hanji leaned down on the desk bringing her face close to him. "Levi, everyone deserves that special someone in their lives. Even Humanity's Strongest. You deserve to have someone to care and fight for. No one will judge you for who you choose to love, so long as you love them then it will be okay!"

Tapping his arm, Levi continued to stare up at her. "That it?"

"Are you even understanding anything I'm saying?!"

"I am, and I think it is bull shit."

"Levi!"

"What do you want me to tell you Hanji?" He leaned back forward hands on his desk. "That I _like_ him? That I _love_ him? You know as well as I that everyone will fucking die at some point. Why should I get attached just to watch him die?"

The red head glared back at him. "So you can understand what love is, at least experience it for once in your life. Sir." She turned walking to the door as she opened it.

"Ah!" Eren fell forward onto the ground when the door was pulled open.

"Eren! My little Titan!" Hanji squealed picking him up hugging him.

Struggling against her grip, the brunet kept pushing at her. "L-Levi!" He pleaded looking back at the man.

Levi leaned back on his chair again watching them, trying to understand what exactly she was getting at._Love him? Who would love a fucking brat with...strangely pretty turquoise eyes...The fuck did I just think right now? I'm tired...defiantly tired..._ He saw Eren looking ready to pass out from the tight hug.

"Shitty glasses let him go."

"No! He's too cute! You don't want me to let go do you Eren?"

"L-Let goooo!" The boy whined still struggling.

Hanji pouted. "Then you have to visit me sometime! I feel so lonely!"

"O-Okay! Please let go!"

A laugh came as she let him go. "Yay! You have to visit me you promised! I shall see you soon my darling little Titan!" She waved before walking out.

Eren looked at where she left before back at Levi. "I-I'm s-sorry for interrupting y-you..." He looked down.

Levi saw how his clothes were a mess, the belts not put on right the shirt half tucked in half not. The pants not properly put into the boots along with his hair a full blown out mess. Sighing he got up going over to him. "Sit." He pulled him to sit down as he closed the door. "You're a fucking mess."

The boy looked down at his clothing. "I-I did it like you showed me!"

"No you didn't. You looked as if you crawled out from under a fucking stampede." The raven took the belts off as he fixed the clothing first.

He watched Levi more closely making sure to do it right the next time.

Once done with the clothes the corporal did the belts next slipping his boots back on after he was done. "Don't forget this time."

"I won't!" Eren smiled happily looking down at his clothing.

"...Yeager."

The boy looked back up at him, when he didn't answer he replied. "Yeah?"

"Why...do you like being with me?"

"Because! I like Levi! I want to be with you!"

A sigh came from the older's slips as he pinched his nose. _Still talking to a five year old here..._

The brunet tilted his head cutely looking at him. "Does Levi like being with me?"

Glancing over at him, the raven studied his face before looking away from him. "...Something like that...though you're still a fucking brat."

"Yay!" Eren tackled him into a hug snuggling to his chest. "I like you so much Levi!"

A scowl came from the other, he pushed at Eren. "What did I tell you about the hugging?!"

"But I wanna hug you! Please please please!" The boy kept whining hugging him tighter.

"Loosen your grip then!"

Having won, Eren loosened his grip a bit but still snuggled to him smiling happily.

Levi sighed laying his head back on the ground. _At least the fucking floor is clean._ His hand came up combing through the boy's shaggy, thick brown hair. Feeling how soft it would be at one area and become thick on the top.

The brunet fell asleep on him smiling sweetly and peacefully nuzzling into the older's neck.

Running his hand through his hair more, the raven waited until the younger was fully asleep before sitting up. He picked Eren up and brought him to the bed laying and tucking him in. "Such a brat..." Levi mumbled pushing more of his hair back. "Soft...yet so thick..."

Eren nuzzled into the pillow smiling in his sleep. "Levi..."

Unbeknownst to him, a soft smile came on his lips at the little scene. He grabbed his paper work leaving him to sleep in the room.

"...I love you..." The boy mumbled in his sleep hugging the pillow more that held Levi's scent.

* * *

Mikasa walked down the halls late afternoon after finishing off her duties. It became apparent to her that all her jobs were always away from Eren as much as possible. That irritated her knowing who was the caused of such a thing.

"That damn shorty keeping me from my brother. I'll kill him one of these da-"

"Ahhh!"

"That sounded like Eren!" The girl ran toward the sound pulling out her small knife as she swung the door open.

"Petra nee-chan! You poked me!" Eren pouted sucking on his finger that got poked.

"I told you not to move and look what happened!"

"Petra-san I need help over here." A small petite girl with blond hair looked over at the ginger haired women.

Mikasa almost dropped her knife at what she saw.

Eren stood back to a mirror angrily sucking his thumb with a cute expression. He wore a forest green dress that complemented his eyes. A half apron tied around his waist as a white flower was pinned on the headband that the was on his head. He looked over seeing Mikasa standing there. "M-Mikasa nee-chan! D-Do I look okay for Levi?"

Her mind drew a blank as she tried to process what was going on at the moment.

"You might not even try understanding what's going on new recruit." Hanji cackled from the bed at the raven haired girl.

"Why...just why..." She kept trying to process it all.

The red head woman got up going over to her. "They used the excuse of Levi to dress up our cute little Titan! He'll do anything for him!" She whispered into her ear grinning.

Mikasa looked over at the petite girl. "Christa? You as well?"

Christa looked back over at her giggling. "It was too good to pass up, besides doesn't he look cute?"

"You are much cuter Christa." Another woman came up behind Christa hugging her; dark brown hair and freckled face she smiled nuzzling her.

"Ymir!"

Eren looked at them before back at Petra. "Am I all done? Can I show Levi now?"

"Umm...well you're done now but-"

"Yay! I'm gonna show Levi now!" The brunet smiled as he tried to move in the dress.

"Hold up the dress Eren! Like this!" Hanji came over having him hold up the dress in the front. "Now you can run!"

Mikasa finally broke out of her state understanding what was going on. "Wait Eren you don't!"

The boy ignored her running out of the room.

"Oh I got to see this!" Hanji cackled grinning. "I'll make sure to get all the juicy details from Levi later~"

Walking down the hall, Levi read over more paper work sipping at his tea. He had wanted to return to his room by now but feared that the brat was still asleep in it. _Lazy little fucker he should be doing more of his damn work...Then again he'll just mess up like the last time...Fuck that._

"Leeeeviiii!"

The corporal looked up eyes widening on spot.

Eren ran up to him before flinging himself onto him. "Levi!"

Slightly more prepared, the raven managed to catch the brunet before falling to the ground. "What the hell brat?! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Levi Levi Levi! How do I look?" The boy pulled back showing the dress. "Do you like it?" He asked clasping his hands together smiling brightly eyes sparkling.

Cringing Levi looked him fully. "...Who dressed you up?"

"Petra nee-chan and Christa nee-chan! Scary glasses woman was there too."

"Figures." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So do you like it Levi? They said you would!"

The shorter man gazed back at him and what he wore. _Damn he really does look like a girl...they went all out on it...Though he's fucking gullible to believe them..._

He kept staring waiting for the other's reply smiling widely.

"Uh...yeah...you look fine."

"Yay! I'm happy that you do!" Eren hugged him again giggling.

Levi rolled his eyes pushing at him. "Okay now let me go brat before I kick you off."

"Can we go outside pleeeeease?"

"If it will make you let go than sure."

Jumping with glee, the boy let him go taking his hand and running down the hall; using his other hand to lift up the dress.

The corporal let himself be dragged along by Eren who still wore the dress. He hadn't hoped to go outside at all with him fearing that he would be caught in the state he was in. But being dressed as he was maybe they would be lucky.

Outside the sun had started to set, a strong breeze blew by having the trees sway along with it.

Eren looked out in awe at how the sun's last rays made the place looks beautiful. "Levi doesn't it look so pretty?" He turned back to him the wind blowing his dress up a bit as he held it down and the headband on his head.

_This is so fucking cliché...but damn it..._ He looked at him seeing the sun darken his figure for it was behind the boy. Seeing the childish smile on his face contrasted to the less innocent smile of the 16 year old he saw back at the court. Levi blinked trying to clear his vision of what he saw, but it still remained.

_"Heichou..." Eren's smile remained on his lips his hand outstretched towards him. He wore his uniform with his cap flapping behind him._

"Levi!"

The corporal snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head again. "What?"

"There are dark clouds in the sky, does that mean it will-"

As he said that thunder came as a downpour came on them drenching them. Eren screamed as Levi took hold of his hand dragging him back inside.

Once in and even after others were questioning and even scolding them for being outside the raven couldn't remember what had happened. His mind kept going in and out of his thoughts. Next thing he knew he was back in his office still drenched wet, not even realizing that he had to clean up the mess.

"Eren Yeager...just...what the fuck have you done to me..."


End file.
